Je t'aime
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles FMA avec pour thème principal la phrase "je t'aime". Pour les pairing, hé, hé... bah vous verrez bien! XD
1. Ed x Envy

Petit recueil de drabbles FMA sur un sujet bien précis, à savoir "je t'aime".

Pour ne pas faire un apparté de ce genre à chaque début de drabble, j'indiquerai les pairing grâce au nom de chaque chapitre.

Dernière précision: ce sont mes tout premiers drabbles ^^""""

Bonne lecture! =D

* * *

« Dis, tu m'aimes ?

Je l'ignore, tu sais.

_ Pourquoi cette question ?

Tu baisses la tête, je t'ai blessé. Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas, c'est vrai.

_ Tu ne me l'a jamais dis…

Je le sais. J'espérais que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte. Mais même si je te le disais, qu'est ce que ça changerais ? Nous sommes si différents, toi et moi. Moi et toi.

_ C'est que tu n'as pas entendu. »

Car au fond de moi, je n'ai cessé de te le crier. C'est quelque chose auquel je ne peux pas échapper, ça m'a effrayé.

Parce que demain matin, je le sais, je devrai de nouveau te détester. Et tels l'eau et l'huile, nous devrons nous repousser.

Parce que je ne veux pas avoir encore plus mal, je préfère taire ces trois mots, et garder cette saveur d'interdit.

Parce que si je te le disais, demain, c'est sûr, je serais incapable de te tuer.

Nous sommes trop différents, toi et moi. Moi et toi. Moi, l'homonculus, et toi l'alchimiste. Deux pôles contraires, deux éternels opposés qui bravent les lois de mère nature pour se rejoindre, juste une fois. Une seule et unique fois, un instant fugace au goût d'interdit.


	2. Ed x Roy

Si j'osais m'approcher encore, que se passerait-il ?

Me repousserez-vous, ahurit et dégouté de mon geste, ou y répondrez-vous ? Me tuerez-vous ou me donnerez-vous la vie ?

Vos yeux me transpercent, intrigués et indécis. Vous avez comprit, n'est ce pas ? Ce qui se cache au plus profond de mon cœur. Tout vous devient clair, et vous comprenez. Vous comprenez mes yeux fuyants, mes joues empourprées et mes balbutiements. Vous comprenez tout, et allez même au-delà. Vous entrevoyez mes espérances et mes désillusions, mon désespoir.

Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques millimètres de votre visage, à présent, et je sens votre souffle chaud contre ma peau, si différent du mien, erratique. J'ai peur, vous savez ? Je me moque d'être considéré comme anormal. Mais ne me rejetez pas, j'en mourrais.

Je me fige soudain, terrifié à l'idée que vous puissiez me détester. C'est avec un grognement de frustration que vous collez vos lèvres aux miennes, achevant ce que j'avais difficilement commencé. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite, trop éberlué, mais vous menez la dance, je ne veux même plus résister. Vous avez faim de moi comme j'ai toujours eu faim de vous, je le sens. Vos lèvres en ont le goût. L'amertume.

« Je t'aime, imbécile de crevette. »

Je ne relève même pas.

Moi aussi, colonel. Moi aussi…


	3. Edward x Envy

Pardon…

Je ne cesse de me répéter cela, sachant pertinemment que tu ne m'entends pas. Tu ne peux pas lire dans mes pensées, n'est ce pas ? Ton regard doré me transperce, brillant de haine. Pourtant si tu savais…

Mais tu ne sais pas, et tu ne sauras jamais. Je mettrai toutes mes forces à te le dissimuler. A ce que tu ne voies pas ce pan de moi-même, si différent de l'homonculus sanguinaire que tu connais.

Je te frappe, de toutes mes forces. Tu craches du sang puis te relèves, ton regard n'a pas faiblis. Ta haine non plus. Tu trembles et chaque pas est un supplice, pourtant tu tiens bon.

J'aimerais me rapprocher de toi, tellement près que j'en sentirais ton odeur enivrante. Te prendre dans mes bras et te bercer, te dire que tout va bien, que je suis désolé.

Et pourtant je continue à te frapper, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus violemment. Comme ça tu ne pourras pas deviner. Non, jamais.

Obnubilé par ta colère, tu me haïras, encore et encore. Pour finalement ne penser plus qu'à moi.

C'est une autre forme d'amour, la seule que puisse recevoir un être tel que moi. A présent tu t'écroules, à bout de force. Alors une fois, juste une fois, je retire ce masque qui me colle à la peau. Doucement, je te relève, et te maintiens assis, tout contre moi. Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure, tu ne l'entends même pas.

« Je t'aime… »


	4. Hohenheim x Trisha

J'étais tellement fou, aveugle.

La vie est parfois étrange. Ironique.

Comment toi, si belle, si innocente, comment as-tu pu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un comme moi ? Moi, vil, traitre et sale. Moi, un _meurtrier_. Un égoïste qui a volé la vie de tant d'autres pour prolonger la sienne, misérable.

Comment arrives-tu à sourire tout le temps, quelques soient les circonstances ? Est-ce parce que je suis là ? Tu me ferais cet hommage ? J'en suis tellement indigne.

Comment toi, si innocente, as-tu pu accepter de partager ta vie avec moi ? Cette chaleur qui m'enveloppe, cette sensation si douce d'être étreint, de quel droit me la suis-je approprié ?

Je ne le sais que trop bien : à terme, je te ferais souffrir. Je ne le veux pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis égoïste. Un égoïste vieux de quatre cent ans. Un égoïste fou amoureux de toi.

Laisses moi, le temps de ce rêve, justes quelques instants, profiter de ta lumière. Et, s'il le faut, je le paierai de ma vie. Cette trop longue vie qui n'a eu de sens qu'auprès de toi.


	5. Edo x Envy

La blessure s'est refermée. Le sang ne coule plus, la coupure est partie. Cicatrisée, envolée. Alors pourquoi ai-je encore mal ?

Toutes les blessures se referment un jour. Les miennes disparaissent sitôt venues. Tues moi, je renaîtrai de mes cendres.

Et pourtant j'ai encore mal.

D'une douleur lancinante, répétitive, inlassable. Est-ce cela, l'amour ?

Si je le pouvais, je te tuerais d'un regard. Puis je te ramènerais à la vie d'un baiser. Je te volerai ton souffle pour mieux te donner le mien.

Dis, m'aimerais-tu si j'avais une âme ?

Tu le répètes sans cesses : les homonculus ne peuvent pas aimer. Tu ne t'es jamais autant fourvoyé. Nous pouvons aimer, mais d'un amour infiniment plus grand que le vôtre, pauvres humain confinés entre les barrières de votre âme. Mon amour à moi est sans limite, vaste et profond, bien plus puissant que ce que tu ne pourras jamais connaitre. Plus douloureux aussi.

Peut-être même mortel.


	6. Dante x Hohenheim

Mon amour, pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ?

Je ne te plais plus ? Tes lettres enflammées m'ont pourtant juré le contraire. Serait-il possible que tu reviennes sur ta parole ? Que tu m'ais menti ?

Ton regard a changé. Pourtant je suis restée la même ? Qu'as-tu donc fait de cette étincelle, celle que tu ne réservais qu'à moi, et à moi seule ?

Ta voix grave retentit soudain dans la ville souterraine, tu m'annonces que tu vas te marier, avec une autre. Une femme plus belle, plus douce, une femme _humaine_, tu me trouves cruelle. Tu ne m'aimes plus, non, je le vois à tes prunelles.

Cette étincelle, celle qui était mienne, tu l'as offerte à une autre. Une femme qui n'est pas moi. Une femme qui ne pourrit pas de l'intérieur. Tu es injuste. Car toi aussi, la mort te ronge. Pourquoi ne pas disparaitre ensemble, Hohenheim ?

Est-ce qu'_elle_, elle t'a pardonné ? Toutes tes fautes, tout ce sang dont tu es souillé, elle l'ignore, pas vrai ? Je suis la seule à te connaitre, reviens-moi !

J'ai beau dire tu t'éloignes, dédaigneux pour ce que tu laisse derrière toi, monstre au cœur de pierre. Tu étais à _moi_, tu me l'avais juré.

Mais crois moi, ce sera là ta dernière parjure…


	7. Ed x Mustang

Ce regard brûlant que tu portais, toi, si petit enfant, je ne l'ai pas oublié.

La vie t'a mutilé, t'accablant d'un poids sous lequel tu n'as jamais croulé. Et même encore aujourd'hui, alors que tout le monde croit que tu vas bien, je le vois, moi, ce fardeau qui te tire en arrière, qui te lacère les épaules et fait courber ton dos.

Dis, m'en laisserais-tu en porter la moitié ?

Même si ce n'est qu'une infime partie de toute la douleur que tu portes, j'aimerais la partager. Pourquoi refuser ? Par fierté ? Je t'en prie laisse-la tomber.

Petite bestiole que j'ai vu grandir trop vite, gamin mature que je n'ai eu de cesse d'observer de loin, s'il te plait, crois-moi lorsque je te dis que je t'aime. Non, ne ris pas. Ne te sens pas gêné, je sais que tu as envie de pleurer. Et si je te prends dans mes bras, là, c'est uniquement pour te le prouver. Tu as un endroit où t'épancher, tu sais. Je t'écouterai, sans t'interrompre. Tu me parleras de tout, de rien et, le temps de cet entretient, tu oublieras tout de cette vie qui te fait souffrir, juste parce que je serai là.

Et moi je serai heureux, tout simplement, parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, la _toute première fois_, je te verrai tel que tu es, sans avoir à passer outre le masque que tu t'es donné.


	8. Al x Winry

« Dis Winry, tu souffres ? »

Tes grands yeux bleus s'agrandissent de stupeur, et des larmes perlent à la lisière de tes cils. Tu m'adresses un pauvre sourire, et j'ai mal.

« Bien sûr que non, Al, qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ? »

Si je le pouvais, je pleurerais aussi. Pourquoi ne me dis-tu jamais rien ? Je le sais, je le sens, tu t'éparpilles un peu partout, tu sèmes des morceaux de cœur derrière toi. Moi, j'aimerais les recoller, ces morceaux si précieux à mes yeux.

Si j'avais mon corps, je t'offrirais de la chaleur humaine, celle qui te fait si cruellement défaut. Mais mon corps d'acier te ferait mal plus qu'il ne te consolerait, alors je reste là, impuissant, à te regarder pleurer en silence.

Tu sais, si lui ne t'aime pas, moi je t'aime. Depuis longtemps. Si tu pouvais détourner les yeux de lui, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, alors tu me verrais, moi, Alphonse, même prit au piège dans cette carcasse de métal. Tu me verrais et peut-être – qui sait – tu m'aimerais ?

Mais voilà, tu ne me vois pas, et je reste seul. Seul et affreusement vide, incomplet au point d'attendre, d'espérer vainement qu'un miracle se produise et que tu me trouves à ton goût, moi, l'armure vide au cœur gros.


	9. Dante x Envy

Souries-moi, mon petit homonculus.

Non, ne m'appelles pas « mère », pas cette fois.

Tu sais ce que je veux, n'est ce pas ? Oui, tu le sais. Tu en grimaces mais je m'en moque, tant que tu t'exécutes. Aller, transforme-toi. Car ce n'est pas à toi que je veux m'offrir. Tu dois connaitre ses traits mieux que quiconque. Tu es son fils, après tout.

C'est malsain ? Oui, tu as raison. Mais, encore une fois, peu m'importe. Ta colère ne te servira à rien, car tu le sais, tu ne peux pas me désobéir. Moi, ta mère, celle qui t'as mis au monde, celle qui t'as vu mourir, puis renaitre. Tu es ma chair, mon sang, mon alchimie. Si tu ne m'écoutes pas saches que je saurais te faire disparaitre.

Car tu es si fragile, mon petit être. D'un seul claquement de mains je pourrais te faire recracher toute ta vie, tous ces jours que tu as encore devant toi. Eternel et pourtant si faible.

Ah ! Ca y est, tu as pris son apparence. Ce n'est plus toi qui serre les poings. Ce n'est plus toi qui détourne ton regard furieux, non. Ce n'est même plus toi qui t'étends entre les draps, passif à toutes mes caresses. Car à présent, tu es Hohenheim.


	10. Sloth x Ed et Al

C'est étrange.

Pourquoi m'appellent-ils, ces deux enfants ? Les deux sont blonds, comme les blés au soleil. Leurs yeux ambrés me réclament, si tristes. Pourquoi ce regard me rend-t-il nostalgique ? J'ai le sentiment d'avoir perdu quelque chose.

Ces deux enfants… Serait-ce les miens ?

Bien sûr que non. Moi, la paresse, je n'ai pas d'enfants.

Dis-moi, Fullmetal, pourquoi as-tu ce regard ? Fort et mélancolique, triste et torturé, déterminé ? Tu veux me tuer, toi qui m'as créée ? Quelle ironie…

Non, je ne suis pas ta mère, et ne le serai jamais. Mais dans ce cas à quoi puis-je bien servir, si ce n'est à vous faire souffrir ? Vous, les deux enfants que j'ai le souvenir d'avoir élevé. Vous qui m'avez donné le jour et qui souhaitez me voir mourir. Moi qui ne voulais que vous prendre dans mes bras. Moi, le monstre, la copie de votre mère qui ne lui ressemble même pas.


	11. Wrath x Envy

Tout les deux, tout nous oppose.

Je suis le plus jeune des homonculus, toi le plus vieux.

Pourtant, on se complète, non ?

Moi la colère, toi la jalousie.

Dis, l'envie pourra-t-elle jamais tomber amoureuse de la rage ?

Tu soutiens que non, tu n'aimes pas les gamins geignards. Je peux changer, tu sais. Mais toi, es-tu prêt à m'accepter ? Dis-moi, à quoi tu penses, là, tout de suite ? Je t'agace, n'est ce pas ?

Sache que si je me tais aujourd'hui, ce sera pour mieux revenir demain. Et si tu me fuis, alors je hurlerai, encore et encore, de toutes mes forces, de toute ma rage, et tu n'entendras alors plus que moi.

Moi, le plus jeune d'entre nous, mais aussi le plus humain.

Toi qui n'aimes que le sang et la solitude, toi qui te délectes de l'agonie de ton prochain, toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce sentiment qui m'envahit, cette sensation sournoise et inaltérable. Cette chose que l'on nomme « amour ».


	12. Envy x Ed

Tu me disais cruel.

Moi qui te faisais souffrir, moi qui prenais plaisir à t'entendre hurler, moi qui brisais tes os comme tu as broyé mon cœur, moi, je n'avais jamais songé que tu puisses l'être encore bien plus.

Quand tu la serres dans tes bras, c'est moi que tu étouffes. Quand tu lui fais l'amour, c'est moi qui hurle. Et quand tu l'embrasses, et que tes yeux, fourbes et satisfaits, quand ces yeux là ne regardent que moi, c'est tout mon corps qui éclate, qui se disloque, pour te dissimuler les cendres de ce cœur qui un jour a battu pour toi.

Je suis déjà mort et, si je le pouvais, je mourrais encore une fois, une seule fois, une fois qui serait définitive.

Mais moi qui renais sans cesse de mes cendres, moi qui ne peux plus disparaitre, je suis condamné à souffrir milles morts, et à toujours revenir pour mieux voir, cruel, ton horrible sourire.


	13. Edward x Roy

J'ai fais un rêve.

Un rêve étrange, un rêve qui t'effraierait sûrement.

J'ai rêvé de toi, et tu m'aimais. Tu m'aimais d'un amour sincère, tu voulais vivre avec moi. Tu disais ne plus jamais vouloir me quitter, tu jurais que rien ne pourrait plus nous séparer.

Dans ce rêve là, j'étais grand, presque autant que toi, et ton regard ébène ne semblait plus vouloir lâcher le mien. Tu me tenais par la taille, possessif, et moi par le cou.

Dans ce rêve là, je pouvais te parler de tout, de rien, tu m'écoutais sans rien dire, juste parce que tu m'aimais. Et au réveil, j'ai eu le sentiment d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Quelque chose que, pourtant, je n'avais jamais eu.

Tu sais, même si tu ne me vois pas, même si, pour toi, je ne suis qu'un passe-temps, un gamin qu'on fait enrager trop facilement, moi, je continuerai à t'aimer, à te regarder, comme ça, de loin. Et peut-être qu'au détour d'un couloir, qui sait, ton regard croisera le mien. Et tu comprendras alors ce sentiment, cette douleur suave et sucrée dans laquelle tu m'as toi-même enfoncé.


	14. Scar x Lust

Cette tristesse dans ton regard, je ne la comprends pas.

Je ne suis pas elle, tu sais ?

Tout chez moi te la rappelle. Ma voix, mon visage, mon odeur... Mais moi, je ne suis pas elle. Moi je suis la luxure, une femme fatale, une femme sans cœur ni âme.

Alors pourquoi... pourquoi tes yeux me font-ils si mal ?

Dis, qui étais-tu pour moi ? Est-ce que tu m'aimais ? Ou bien étais-ce moi ?

Est-ce que je t'aime ? Non, cela ne peut-être. Et pourtant, ton regard, ce regard si triste et mélancolique, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y plonger, et j'y revois ce temps là, celui où ce n'étais pas moi, mais bel et bien elle que tu couvais du regard.

Tes yeux brulants me font mal. C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était même pas moi. Alors je vais disparaitre de ta vie, partir loin de toi, pour ne plus croiser cette peine ni sentir ce feu dévastateur, cette chose que moi, pauvre créature indésirable, je n'aurais jamais dû connaitre.


	15. Edward x Mustang

Non, je n'ai plus peur. Je n'ai plus à avoir peur. Maintenant que tu es là, tout est finit.

Juste parce que tu es près de moi, j'oublierai toutes ces horreurs, la guerre et ses massacres, la terreur d'Ishbal, et même ce sang qui encroute mes mains.

Oui, tout disparaitra, j'enverrai tout au néant. Parce que, vois-tu, tu es le plus important. Moi qui suis les ténèbres, tu es ma lumière. Tes yeux dorés balayent l'obscurité des miens et, si je le pouvais, j'y plongerais sans retenue.

Non, je n'ai plus peur. Alors toi aussi, oublie. Oublie ta douleur, ton fardeau. Ne penses plus à rien ou, si tu le veux bien, ne pense plus qu'à moi. Oublie l'alchimie, oublie tout, oublie jusqu'au cliquetis de tes membres de métal. Et quand enfin tu ne verras plus que moi, alors comme moi, tu verras, tu te sentiras renaitre, plein et entier, et peut-être même, un peu, pardonné.


	16. Envy x Edward

_Il faut être fou._

Tes yeux ont suffit à ma folie.

_Il faut être masochiste._

Moi qui t'aime, je le suis sûrement un peu.

_Il faut être désespéré._

Je m'y enfonce, tu sais, dans ce désespoir sans borne, celui que tu traines derrière toi comme un voile, une étoffe lugubre et sanglante d'où je ne peux plus m'échapper.

Il faut aimer la souffrance, pour s'accrocher à toi, un monstre au cœur hérissé d'épines. Ton sourire est carnassier, vieux de plus que quatre-cent ans, ta beauté est éternelle, mais meurtrière. Tu émerveilles autant que tu tues, c'est dans la destruction que tu rayonnes.

Tue-moi, tu n'en seras que plus beau. Ce sera ta manière à toi de me rejoindre, notre manière à nous de faire l'amour.


	17. Edo x Roy

Ca y est, je te l'ai dit.

C'était involontaire, un malheureux lapsus qui détruira ma vie. Mon existence, mon amour. Je ne voulais pas te le dire. Je ne voulais pas que tu saches, que tu devines cet aspect de moi-même, ce sentiment inavoué que j'aurais voulu garder secret. Je ne voulais pas affronter cet air choqué, ni voir tes traits se crisper de la sorte. J'aurais voulu éviter tout cela, je n'ai jamais souhaité d'incommoder.

Car je te gène, n'est-ce-pas ? Oui, je t'aime. Moi, le sale gamin que tu adores faire bisquer, je suis tombé amoureux de ton sourire. Souvent, j'ai voulu me l'approprier.

Tu ne dis plus rien. Qu'y a-t-il à rajouter ? Tu ne m'aimes pas, je le sais. Tu es d'un autre bord, celui que j'ai quitté pour te rejoindre, pour t'aimer.

Je ne peux plus soutenir ton regard, et prend mes jambes à mon coup. Je fuis loin, très loin, le plus loin possible de toi, qui reste figé. Je te fuis, toi qui n'as même pas eu le temps de réagir, et lorsque tu réalises, je ne suis déjà plus là. Je t'ai quitté, sans prendre le temps d'entendre ce que ton cœur n'osait encore murmurer.

Tu m'aimais aussi.


	18. Wrath x Sloth

« Maman »

Ce nom t'incommode, et tu détournes la tête. Tu soupires, ton beau visage s'ombrage et tu m'expliques, une fois encore, que tu n'es pas ma mère. Oui, je le sais. Je le sais même très bien, les homonculus n'ont pas de mère.

Mais tu sais, toi, la paresse, celle qui, de son visage humain, était la mère d'Edward, cet être que je jalouse, celui à qui je prendrai tout, toi, tu ne pourras jamais m'empêcher de t'appeler comme ça.

Je n'ai pas besoin de partager le même sang que toi, ni tes gènes, et encore moins ton passé. Tant que tu es là, près de moi, je n'aurai besoin de rien. Et même si je devais taire ce nom là, je le répèterai en mon for-intérieur, encore et encore, à ton insu.

Car ma mère à moi ne m'a pas mit au monde, non, elle m'y a recueilli et élevé, elle m'y a protégé et peut-être même, quelques fois, aimé.


	19. Envy x Edo

Je te traite de monstre, tu éclates de rire.

Je te dis que tu es cruel, tu souries encore, et tu me remercies.

Puis je te dis que je te hais, et là, tu ne dis plus rien.

Tu te figes, comme pétrifié. Tes yeux s'agrandissent et, le temps d'une seconde, je crois y voir de la souffrance. C'est impossible, tu ne ressens rien. Que de la joie face à l'agonie, de l'extase quand tu tortures, du plaisir quand tu détruis. Tu es un être sans foi ni loi, un assassin fier du sang qui encroute ses mains.

Et pourtant non, je ne me trompe pas. Tu as bel et bien mal, tu ne réussis plus à le cacher. Est-ce moi qui t'ai blessé ?

Ton visage reprend ses couleurs assassines aussi vite qu'elles s'étaient envolées, et tu me renvoies ma remarque. Toi aussi, tu me hais, dis-tu. Mais c'est trop tard, et je n'y crois plus.

Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, oui, sûrement, nous aurions pu nous aimer. Car moi aussi, le temps d'un instant, une seconde au goût d'éternité, je cesse de jouer l'indifférent, j'ôte mon masque et tu découvres, à ton tour, la même tristesse au fond de mes yeux. Moi aussi, je t'aime…


	20. Riza x Roy

Pardonnez-moi, Riza.

Je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine, vous savez. Je n'ai pas su résister. Je savais que cela vous ferait du mal, que vous ne supporteriez pas mon départ. Vous me haïssez sûrement, je vous comprends.

Mais ne détestez pas Edward, il n'y est pour rien, tout est de ma faute. Je l'avais depuis longtemps remarqué, et c'est avec vous que j'ai voulu l'oublier. Pardonnez-moi. J'aurais dû savoir que je ne lui résisterais pas. Qu'un jour ou l'autre, je me serais jeté dans ses bras, délaissant les vôtres. Ce jour est arrivé, et croyez-moi, Riza, quand je vous parle de culpabilité. Je me hais pour ce que je vous ai fais, mais en même temps, soyez en assurée, je ne peux le regretter. Car j'ai trouvé l'amour, et avec lui le bonheur.

Amour et bonheur sont itinérants, ils frappent au hasard. Et je suis certain qu'un jour, vous aussi, au détour d'une ruelle, vous les rencontrerez.


	21. Edo x Mustang

Je sens mon cœur mourir, peu à peu. Toi aussi, tu le vois ; n'est-ce-pas ? Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas ton œuvre, non. Tu n'y es pour rien, ange que tu es, innocente tête blonde aux traits trop parfaits.

Je suis le seul fautif, c'est moi qui m'autodétruis.

Je t'aime, tu sais. J'ai besoin de toi, de ta voix, ton toucher, ton simple rire. De là où tu es, tu ne peux plus rien m'offrir.

Dis, les cieux sont-ils plus beaux vu d'en haut ? D'où je suis, ils semblent bien ternes, horribles. Ils déversent sur moi un torrent de larmes. Mon ange, ne pleure pas. Car c'est devant cette pierre tombale grisâtre, celle marquée de ton propre nom, que je vais te rejoindre. Je vais m'éteindre, peu à peu, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un corps sans vie. Jusqu'à te rejoindre, à jamais.


	22. Edward E x Envy

Je me réveille, ce matin là, et je te découvre, tout recroquevillé entre les draps froissés de la veille. Dis, pourquoi es-tu resté ? N'est-ce pas toi qui, les yeux voilés d'amour, m'avais assuré que ça ne durerait pas, que c'était juste pour une fois ?

Tes longs cheveux dorés éparpillés sur l'oreiller me fascinent, et j'en oublie presque de respirer, jusqu'à tomber dans tes yeux mordorés. Je m'y noie, sans aucun remord. Si tu le voulais, d'un simple regard, tu pourrais me tuer.

Mais tu ne fais rien, et j'entends presque les rouages de ton cerveau évaluer la situation. Vas-tu rester ? Ta décision m'effraie, je ne veux pas que nous soyons séparés. Je ne peux plus te haïr, je n'en ai même plus l'envie.

Car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit. Moi, l'envie, je me suis fait prendre à mon propre jeu.

Oui, moi, l'envie, j'ai envie de toi.


	23. Winry x Edward

Je te regarde sans cesse. Tes grands yeux dorés sont loin, si loin, que tu ne me voies pas. J'ai disparu de ton horizon, happée par un paysage qui ne t'intéresse plus. Je suis du domaine de l'acquis, quand toi tu cherches l'inatteignable.

Tu ne m'aimes pas, je le sais. Tu préfères l'impossible, l'insurmontable au prévisible. Je suis une proie gagnée d'avance, et lui un délicieux interdit, une règle à transgresser, un ennemi à faire plier.

L'homonculus contre l'amie d'enfance, ton choix est vide fait, hein ? Tu cours sur la route de la vie, tu t'écorches les pieds sur les graviers meurtriers, tu tombes pour mieux te relever. Cette adrénaline t'excites, tu ne vis que pour ça, n'est ce pas ? Rien que pour lui.

Tu l'aimes, lui, ton pire ennemi, celui que tu es censé détester de toutes tes forces. Et moi, celle que ton cœur devait choisir, celle qui t'était, en un sens, destinée, tu me laisses périr sans l'ombre d'un regret. Devant moi le gouffre, le vide. Je t'aime.


	24. Envy x Edward E

Je n'ai pas choisi d'être comme ça. Je n'ai pas voulu de cette existence, suspendue entre vie et mort, perchée sur un fil invisible impossible à couper. Incapable de mourir, inapte à aimer.

Que me reste-t-il sinon des regrets ?

Je me souviens de toi, de ton sourire, tes yeux flamboyants sous le soleil couchant. Puis ton cri, ton agonie, alors que j'enfonçais profondément ma main dans ton cœur. Ce cœur si fragile, si cher à ma vie. Tu sais, ce jour là, c'est moi que j'ai tué. Petit à petit, comme un poison sournois, ma vie ternit, perd ses couleurs, devient cendre et poussière.

Tu me manques, o'chibi. J'en suis malade, tiraillé, déchiré entre joie et horreur, rire et pleur. Te tuer était le but de ma vie, et te voilà mort. Loin, très loin de moi, et j'en meurs. J'ai envie de hurler, de toutes mes forces, à m'en crever les tympans. Je me sens imploser et devenir fou, tout m'échappe, je voudrais mourir.

Je t'aimais o'chibi-san. Je viens à peine de le réaliser.


	25. Roy x Riza

Ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec une blonde. Une blonde aux yeux bruns, fine et élancée. Elle a une voix dure, on ne peut pas lui désobéir. Ses gestes sont gracieux, mesurés, elle respire la maitrise de soi, la tempérance.

On pourrait la craindre, elle est impressionnante.

Ce soir, je lui ferai l'amour. Comme la dernière fois, elle hurlera mon nom avec sa voix forte, brisée sous mes assauts répétés. Comme la dernière fois, son masque tombera, et l'autorité fera place à la reddition. Et comme la dernière fois, je la délaisserai, nue et pantelante, sur son lit défait.

Mais comme la dernière fois, je la quitterai insatisfait. Car cette femme ne te ressemble pas, toi qui ne plieras jamais devant moi.

Tu es une femme fière, forte et autoritaire, la seule qui, de son regard perçant, a su envouter l'âme du plus grand coureur de ces dames. La seule qui, toujours à mes côtés, a su être si proche et si lointaine à la fois. Celle qui ne veut d'aucun homme, même pas de moi.


	26. Hohenheim x Ed et Al

J'avais deux enfants.

Deux adorables bambins qui s'accrochaient à mes bas et réclamaient mes bras. Deux si beaux visages, avec ces mêmes cheveux blonds, lisses et soyeux, aussi lumineux que les miens. Deux paires d'yeux magnifiques, innocents ou colériques, boudeurs ou rieurs, avec cette belle couleur ambrée si semblable à mes prunelles. Deux caractériels, aussi féroces et déterminés l'un que l'autre, et pourtant si doux et sensibles.

Deux enfants que j'aimais, du plus profond de mon cœur. Un cœur pourrit, rongé par la gangrène, la haine et la mort. Un vieil organe usé jusqu'à la moelle, une épave d'humanité bien trop âgée.

Deux enfants que j'aime encore, malgré toutes mes fautes et mes pêchés, toutes ces choses impardonnables qui souillent ma conscience jamais lavée. J'ai besoin d'eux autant qu'ils me haïssent. Je mourrai pour eux ; ce ne sera que justice.


	27. Envy x Edward Elric

Je te serre contre moi, emprisonne tes hanches contre les miennes. De ta gorge s'échappe un râle de plaisir et tu te cambres sous moi. Ma bouche enflammée rougit la peau de ton cou, glisse jusqu'à ton oreille qu'elle dévore de baisers. Impatiente, elle descend le long de ta mâchoire, court jusqu'à tes clavicules perlées de sueur et remonte jusqu'à tes lèvres alanguies. Tu trembles, tu gémis, ta peau brûlante frissonne d'envie contre la mienne. Tu n'en peux plus d'attendre, et tes bras plongent dans mes cheveux, m'attirent contre ta langue avide. Tu me veux.

Tes baisers sont ardents, c'est dans un ballet sans fin que tu m'entraines. Je sens ton impatience, tes mouvements fébriles trahissent ton désir, ton manque. Tu as besoin de moi. Ton souffle rauque attise ma ferveur, les soubresauts incontrôlés de ta voix me réclament tout entier. Je me sens partir. Je veux me laisser aller à l'extase pure, me repaitre de toi jusqu'à en mourir. Je veux réaliser mes plus sombres désirs, des plus tendres aux plus violents, te dominer tout entier.

Tes grands yeux dorés me supplient, puisque ta voix ne peut plus le faire, et tu m'attires à toi, plus près que jamais, encore, encore, encore. Non, ce n'est pas assez. Comme toi j'en veux plus, beaucoup plus, toujours plus. Tu dois m'appartenir entièrement, o'chibi-san. Ne pas seulement être mien, mais faire partie de moi, fondre ta chair dans la mienne, perdre ton âme en cour de route, ne gronder de désir que pour moi. Je ne te possèderai jamais assez, Edward. Je suis l'éternel insatisfait, l'envie qui n'a plus qu'un seul désir : toi, et toi seul.


	28. Edward Elric x Envy

On appelle ça la peur de l'inconnu. C'est une notion bien étrange pour moi, j'ai l'impression d'avancer sur un fil avec les yeux bandés. Une simple bourrasque pourrait me faire chuter.

Alors mieux vaut ne pas avancer, n'est ce pas ? C'est plus sage. Rester figé ainsi, les bras ballants le long du corps et le cœur arrêté. Avancer ou reculer, quelle différence ? Dans les deux cas, je suis certain de me casser la gueule.

Te dire que je t'aime, ou m'accrocher encore plus à ma haine. Je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. Je peux me briser le nez ou le dos, tomber de haut ou m'enfoncer six pieds sous terre. La vie est cruelle, parfois. La mienne plus que toutes les autres, puisqu'elle est interminable.

Alors je ne te dirai rien. Je ne serai jamais tendre envers toi, je ne te prendrai jamais dans mes bras. Je ne te frapperai pas non plus. J'en ai assez de me blesser.

Je te l'ai dis, cette situation vaut mieux que toutes les autres. Loin de toi, en équilibre sur un filin d'acier, avec les yeux bandés et le cœur arraché.


	29. Envy x E Elric

J'ai beaucoup attendu de toi. De la violence, de la colère, de la rancœur aussi, parfois. J'ai tout fait pour ça. Toutes les immondices, toutes les raclures et les vermines de ce monde n'égaleraient pas la plus petite parcelle de ma cruauté.

J'ai sué sang et eau pour t'en faire baver, pour que cette étincelle au fond de tes yeux demeure intacte et assassine. Jour après jour, coup après coup, je l'ai aiguisée, cette lueur de haine dans tes prunelles. J'y ai mis tout mon savoir faire, comme un bon artisan devant un chef d'œuvre encore inachevé. Et malgré tout, malgré tout ça, tous ces efforts, ces sacrifices et ces peines, tu continues à hurler l'inacceptable.

Ne vois-tu donc pas ce que tu me fais ?! Tu me tues, tu m'écorches les oreilles, tu déchires ma raison !

Tu n'as pas le droit, o'chibi-san. Non, tu n'as pas le droit ! Retournes auprès de ta blonde, vous ferez un joyeux couple de crétins.

Ne t'approche pas ! Restes où tu es. Tu en as déjà fais assez.

Oublie. Oublie tout ça. T'es qu'un imbécile de toute façon. Et rappelle-toi : tu me hais. Non, je t'interdis de me contredire. Tu me hais un point c'est tout.

Maintenant, je vais tourner les talons et m'en aller. Je te défends de me retenir tu entends ? C'est comme ça que ça doit être, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Homonculus et alchimistes n'ont jamais été faits pour s'entendre.


	30. Mustang X Edo

C'est une mauvaise blague. Une faute de scénario, un délire d'auteur incapable, tout pourvu que ce ne soit pas réel.

Quoi, tu voudrais que je t'appelle Colonel ? Môsieur le grandissime colonel Mustang, futur généralissime, chef de la grande armée d'Ametris ?

Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Comme si j'allais oublier tout ce que je te dois, comme si tu pouvais tout effacer sur un coup de tête. Hop ! Finis les souvenirs, sayonara et à la prochaine !

Comme si c'était possible.

Crétin, abrutit, triple andouille.

Tu ne peux pas tout jeter comme ça. Tu ne peux pas faire comme si c'était normal, et que rien ne s'était passé. On te doit tout, moi encore plus qu'Alphonse. Je te dois le soleil, aussi brillant que ton regard, et mon horizon. Je te dois l'avenir et son contraire, parce que sans toi rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible.

J'en ai rien à cirer de tes états d'âmes. Ta réputation peut bien aller se faire voir. Un lien comme le nôtre, ça vaut bien plus que toutes les conquêtes d'une nuit, tu ne crois pas ?

Ca ne te plairait pas, toi, de me prendre dans tes bras ? Juste une fois, ou même tout le temps, si tu en as envie. Tu pourras même me faire la morale, je ne dirai rien. Je sais que ça te plait. On parlerait de tout, de rien, on s'engueulerait, on se réconcilierait, on se pardonnerait pour un oui, pour un non.

Toi et moi, un peu comme des centaines d'autres.

Un peu comme un père et son fils.


	31. Mustang x Edward Elric

J'ai un souvenir qui me trotte dans la tête. Un visage, un sourire. Puis plus rien. Un coup de vent, disparu, envolé. Une trainée de fumée dissipée par le vent.

Est-ce toi ? Ce visage chaleureux, ces prunelles profondes et cette peau d'albâtre ? Pâle, presque translucide, le teint d'un mort. Blafard. Je te perds, tu t'échappes sans cesse, eau qui glisse entre mes doigts, vieille illusion fanée, calcul erroné.

C'est moi que j'ai perdu. Pourquoi suis-je incapable de retrouver ton visage ? Je suis pourtant sûr de l'avoir aimé, un jour. Follement, éperdument. Comme un damné. A en crever.

C'est le vide qui t'a avalé, le néant qui t'a trompé. A trop jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler. C'est une tache, du rouge sur du blanc. Du sang sur tes ailes.

C'est idiot de dire ça maintenant. Tu n'avais pas d'aile. Juste une foutue belle gueule. Et la sale manie de toujours te fourrer dans les ennuis. Enfin, je suppose que de ce côté-là, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

On était faits pour s'entendre, toi et moi. Alors pourquoi suis-je en train de t'oublier ? Pourquoi t'effaces-tu peu à peu, un peu plus jour après jour, seconde après seconde ? Pour ne plus me voir souffrir ? Raté. C'est pire que tout.

Je ne veux plus t'oublier. Quitter cette mémoire effilochée, décoller de terre, m'effacer à mon tour.

Sombrons, mon amour, dans les méandres de l'oublié.


	32. Greed x Envy

Avarice. Tout prendre, tout rafler, tout garder. Ne surtout rien donner. C'est dans ma nature, ma façon d'être, un point c'est tout.

Changer ? Non. Quel intérêt ?

Je prends et je garde, je dissimule, je convoite. Je veux tout, je vole et soutire, soudoie et marchande. Aucune concession.

Tout y passe. Alcool, sexe, drogue, richesse et pouvoir, plaisirs et jouissances, je m'approprie par pur caprice.

Toi compris.

N'espères pas me passer la corde au cou, c'est peine perdue. As-tu déjà essayé de retenir un pit-bull affamé ? Le lien cèdera ou il t'arrachera le bras. Le caprice est mon seul maitre, je n'ai d'oreilles que pour l'égoïsme.

Entre excentriques on se comprend, hein ?

Voyons voir si l'envie pourra surpasser l'avarice. Qui de toi ou moi cèdera le premier ?

Jouons, Envy. Cours-moi après, retiens-moi, pour voir.

Fidélité est un mot que je ne connais pas. Mais ne t'avises pas d'aller voir ailleurs. Ce que j'obtiens je le garde. Envie et avarice, avarice et envie. Qui de l'un ou de l'autre gagnera ?

Jouons, Envy, jouons…


	33. Mustang x Edward

T'es un enfoiré, tu le sais ça ?

Un putain d'enfoiré même pas foutu d'admettre ses erreurs !

Et puis d'abord, en quoi était-ce une erreur ? Tu ne disais pas ça la nuit dernière, quand tu me serrais dans tes bras ! Qui me suppliait de rester encore un peu, hein ? Qui m'arrachait ma chemise en tremblant comme un camé devant sa drogue ? Qui me hurlait des « je t'aime » enflammé alors que son corps se consumait sous l'orgasme ?! T'as pas le droit de nier ! C'est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard !

Quoi, ça te gêne que j'en parle ? Toi, le connard de Don Juan, tu as honte d'une aventure ? Parce que c'est ce que je suis pour toi, hein ?! Rien qu'une putain d'aventure comme toutes les autres !

Et bien parfait ! Puisque c'est comme ça, sache que je m'en vais !

Et j'emporte ton cœur avec moi.


	34. Hughes x Gracia & Elysia

Le canon du révolver est pointé droit sur moi. Gueule béante, gouffre aussi noir que l'enfer, œil vide et caverneux prêt à cracher sa gerbe mortelle.

Je vais mourir.

Je voudrais bouger, crier, tirer le premier, mais rien. Rien que du vide, du néant.

Je suis impuissant. Totalement paralysé.

Gracia, mon cher amour, pardonne-moi. Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir. Ni les suivants.

Roy, vieux frère, prend soin de ma famille. Et dépêche-toi de gravir les échelons, arrive au sommet. C'est notre rêve, non ?

Elysia, ma petite, toute petite Elysia, ma princesse, mon soleil, ne pleure pas. Papa va bien.

Le canon a rugit, et je me sens basculer en arrière. J'emporte avec moi le visage de ta mère, et le tient. Je veillerai sur toi, toujours. De loin, comme un souffle invisible sur ta nuque découverte un soir d'été, une légère caresse, rapide et fugace, jusqu'à ce que les plaies de ton cœur d'enfant disparaissent. Jusqu'à l'apaisement éternel.


End file.
